This all started with one little fall
by Kinxeno
Summary: This is a side-story to Ice prince son of Esdeath its my first attempt at writing so be nice and give me pointers dont hate on me too much please


Chapter 1:The beginning of the fall...

"Normal Talking"

"Thoughts"

"Serious"

[Time and Space Indicators]

Teigu

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga kill or Any and i Mean ANY of the characters shown in it... Though i do own my own oc's. :)

This Story is a side story of "The Ice Prince, Son of Esdeath thus it takes place in that stories universe it is about my oc Taoreta Tenshi , and will update accordingly

* * *

[6am-Tengoku village south of the capital}

A gentle breeze blew throughout the village as a lone person walked through the streets it was an early spring morning the only things that were up were the birds

singing their sweet morning melody as the lone figure continued to walk towards the gates of the village without making a sound. It was a man rather tall around 6ft maybe taller, with somewhat dark brown skin and shaggy but straight black hair. His face was rather handsome it held Heterochromic eyes with the left one being purple ,and right one being gold there was a vertical scar going across the right that looked as if it had been there since childhood. He also had strong black eyebrows that seemed to be filled with a serene calm. He had a muscular yet slightly lean physique that was barely hidden by the white ,and black trimmed opened trench coat that he wore over a black undershirt that displayed a white cross hanging off his neck. He wore mostly white pants with the same black trimmed as the over coat with black boots to complete his look. In his hands he held a long double bladed halberd the blades were sharp white in color with a metallic finish, while the pole was black in color with a golden trim that spiraled up the entire length of the pole the weapon itself was larger taller than him in length. It was custom made for him by his father when he learned about the young mans plans to venture to the capital in search of greater wealth,grand adventures, and a way to keep the empire far away from his parent's home... This young man was the seventeen year old Taoreta Tenshi and he would become the Fallen Angel of The Empire whether it was his destiny or not he that didn't know all he was certain about is that he will survive the fall. But lets not start it off here lets go back to when it all started...

[12am-Jigoku Forest(Outskirts of Tengoku) 13 years ago]

It was a dark night the only sounds in the forest were the gentle rustling of the leaves. A man by the name Seraphu Tenshi was returning from his expedition to the Akuma mountain's in search of a certain danger beast that was rumored to have the ability to cure infertility though it was just a legend he was left with no other choice. He was a fair skinned man,with a very muscular physique and a intimidating face that had scars from the many battles he had been in ,he had dark eyes that seemed to pierce into ones very soul but they also held a soft sadness, and his hair was raven black and medium in length as it reached his shoulders normally. He and his wife Gabriel had been unlucky in trying to have a child she was labeled infertile and he certainly wasn't getting younger soon it would be to dangerous for them to even try to have a child given the low success rate of their villages treatment of such issues. So in desperation he had set out to find this fabled danger beast in order to defeat it and bring the it home to his wife to hopefully prove the fable true and cure her infertility. But sadly he had been unsuccessful in finding it and had to go back home to find another way to fix his problem. As he trudged through the forest in a very solemn fashion he heard a shrill cry that sounded like one of a child He ran in the direction of the voice and found a small boy that could not be older than four crying in the middle of the forest ,he slowly approached the young boy weary since danger beasts around here could be very tricky "Hey kid." he said in a gruff voice the young boy turned to face him he had unkempt black hair and specially colored eyes one being purple , and the other being golden both seemed to glow with an unknown power that Seraphu had not seen before in his entire life.

Then suddenly in a scared voice the child began to talk "Wh-Who are you i don't know where i am all i remember is... w-what is this place-" Seraphu cut him off "This is Jigoku forest the outskirts of Tengoku village and i am Seraphu Tenshi a warrior from that same village, whats your name kid" he asked the young boy startled but steady by his words answered his question "M-my name is Taoreta sir." the boy stated meekly Seraphu smiled at him before continuing "Taoreta that's strong name for one so little how about you come back home with me Tao i can give you a place to rest for the night." Seraphu offered "This kid is... odd he doesn't look as if he's from around here and even if he was why would he be wondering around the forest crying at this time of night" Seraphu motioned for him to follow while starting to walk away and the young Tao did not say anything before starting to follow close behind him . "I wonder if he was a gift from the gods there has to be a reason i was the one who found him and not some danger i will at least make sure he has a good upbringing it will be my way of atonement for what i have done... Hopefully Gabriel will agree to what i want for him." what he had done was so horrific that the gods left his days numbered there was a reason he was trying to have a child and it wasn't for fun but to give his beautiful, and caring wife someone to care for when he was gone...

Seraphu and Tao had made it through with the forest little to no trouble due to the hunting squads of the village that had dealt with all the danger beasts the evening before Sera's return which was simply luck on their part. They walked through the gates of Tengoku village with Sera in the lead and Tao following close behind. The timid boy had said little to noting for their entire walk back to village and frankly his eerie silence was beginning to unnerve Sera "Hey Tao is there a reason you have been so quiet." He asked with his inquisitive deep tone the boy had his head down throughout the entire walk for some reason and it was worrying he was beginning to think the kid was a slave that had escaped from the slave trade "Oh i was just trying to remember how i got here its harder to think if i talk" Tao answered meekly Sera stared at him shocked for a minute "wait if he doesn't know how he got here how the fuck does he remember his name!" He shouted in a very animated fashion in his head

"Why do you ask Mr. Tenshi?" Tao asked curiously which slightly shocked Sera since he hadn't been expecting that Tao would ask "Oh i just wanted to know i thought something might be wrong." Sera replied shaking off his question as they continued to walk as they passed the middle of village which housed a giant angel statue which Tao stared at as if he knew the person the statue was made after but he quickly ran up behind Sera again which in all honesty didn't really shock Sera everyone who visited the village always were stunned when they saw the statue so it was no big deal as they continued to walk down the tiles streets until they got to Sera's home "Look Kid you are about to meet my wife don't say or do anything to her without my permission do you understand?" Tao nodded in response with a childish grin on his face seeing his confirmation Sera opened the door to the smell of his favorite breakfast eggs,bacon,sausage and assorted parts of the deadliest danger beasts which were of course the most delicious.

A giant shit eating grin came to his face as he greeted his wife "Gabe you made this all for me?" He said questioningly even though he believed he didn't deserve it since he couldn't find that damned danger beast in his mind he had failed her."Of course my love i knew you wouldn't find that beast though im not saying i wasn't rooting for you too... but i made you your favorites to cheer you up just in case you weren't able to." Gabriel replied as she took off her apron and went to give him a hug but in the middle of her walk towards her husband from the stove she noticed the small boy almost glued to her husbands back "Honey who is this handsome young man." she cooed but at the same time asking her husband who this mysterious boy was. "Oh i found him on my way back from the mountains his name is Taoreta" he replied giving his wife the name of the young boy that was in their home "Tao say hello my wife Gabriel." he told the young boy which was greeted by his immediate reaction. "Hello My name is Taoreta Mrs. Tenshi thank you for letting me inside your home!" he yelled out much to Gabriel's surprise he seemed very on edge which surprised Gabriel since he was so young. "Its truly no problem dear just relax" the way she spoke was so gentle that it made him almost instantly melt for her. It was like her voice was a hypnotic melody he couldn't resist as she walked him to an extra bed that had been made in preparation for a baby/child that they sadly weren't able to have and lied him down within moments he was out cold.

After he had fallen asleep Sera sat his wife down "Gabriel im sorry... i couldn't find the danger beast i'm a failure but i did find him and i want to ask of you something." Sera said sadly "Yes dear you can ask for me whatever you want" she replied. Sera then got on his hands and knees to beg "Can we please adopt him, i want him to have a good life i want him to live and grow stronger since we cant have a child i want to dedicate the rest of my life to making sure he will be alright...Please this is the only way...i..can.." He begged tears almost coming out as he reached the end of his sentence. When suddenly he felt his wife's hand caress the side of his face "Dear are you sure i mean you just met this boy he could be a spy of the empire." The empire had just recently started to behave more strangely then they had before and it was somewhat known they have started to send spies to certain villages in order to learn their secrets. Sera looked at her with determination in his eyes " Yes i am completely sure the boy is way to innocent to be apart of something like the empire" he said with certainty i want to start training him next month so he can protect the village in my stead i have started to fell myself growing weaker by the day" Gabriel closed her eyes in thought and almost immediately said yes Sera thanked her kissing her as he cried soon he would train Tao to be the strongest person in their village even stronger than him and once he surpasses him he will finally have atoned for his crimes.

[Tengoku village training grounds 5 years before Tao's departure]

A cold winter had come to the village blowing snow throughout the village giving anyone outside a cool chill . A twelve year old Tao is seen doing his daily warm up 1000 push-ups , 1000 kicks ,a 30 minute plank and a quick run around the village Tao was wearing no shirt with training weights on his arms and legs he was also wearing dark black pants, He had been the child of Seraphu and Gabriel for eight years now and his training had gotten harder and harder his father had told him he was one of the strongest people in the village by now as he was able to defeat some of the stronger warriors in the village with ease and he wouldn't be wrong as a few years back while sparring with the other kids that were training to become warriors he had defeated them without any problem usually in seconds leaving both them and their fathers scared of his strength. As he continued to train his father Seraphu had discovered something about his son he wasn't exactly human after fighting a person once he would memorize every move they would make and adapt to it every time. When Seraphu had sparred with his son it had been a close fight almost always with Seraphu barely winning and actually having to go all out while his son didn't even seem like he was interested and barely breaking a sweat. His son had taken to using pole-armed weapons so he had a very strict workout since Tao had decided himself he didn't want to be to bulky in order to retain most of his speed during combat Tao was shaping up to be a monster on the battlefield and Sera had learned of his sons dreams to go to the capital after he had become strong enough though Sera did not approve of his son going he refused to stop him as children had to find their own way ,and especially since as the days went on he could feel himself growing weaker and weaker soon he wouldn't be able to fight at all and would be unable to refuse him the right to live his life even today Seraphu was feeling to weak to spar with his son so Tao would have to do a very intense workout and fight against all the other warriors in the village.

His first fight with another warrior didn't end so well he was cut across he right eye thankfully it wasn't to deep and his eye recovered fine but he still had the scar giving him the look of a warrior. As his son trained he was overseen by the leader of the village a fat nobleman that was placed there by the new prime minister the nobleman disliked every person in his family especially Tao since he had outclassed his personal soldiers so much that it almost seemed as if he had been mocking them. Aside from growing stronger his son was growing smarter everyday due to his wife's hellish lessons even when he had off from them Tao went to the village library very often he was a curious boy that wanted to learn a lot more about everything especially stuff in the empire and the capital he had heard of General Budo's accomplishments and it spurred him to want to become a soldier in the empire though he still wanted to grow stronger here for a couple more years so he could actually be a high ranking warrior in the imperial army. The fight between Tao and the other warriors had ended with Tao's staggering victory as he finished the last of then by violently slamming his head on the stone floor of the battlegrounds resulting in his opponent being incapacitated and unable to fight. He had grown even stronger than before so much so that it brought a tear to Sera's eye "Tao that was an amazing battle it seems you've surpassed your limits once again" Sera stated proudly his son had grow a lot from that meek little boy he found in the forest and he would soon be a great man. "Thank you father my strength is thanks to you and mother of course. " Tao replied over the years he had come to love Sera and Gabriel as his own parents his Strong Father ,and his overbearing mother had helped him grow even if they weren't blood they were his and he wouldn't let anyone or anything take them away from him.

"Let's get going back home your mother is probably worried sick about us being out in the cold. " Sera Stated knowing his wife didn't want them going out in the cold she in fact had tried to stop them lucky for them they snuck out the window when she wasn't looking tough to tell the truth it was a very narrow escape as Sera had gotten stuck for a couple seconds before Tao could yank him free. As they crunched the snow underneath their boots as they walked Tao started to think"I wonder if mom is gonna kill us actually i bet she even has the body bags ready" he thought solemnly as they started to reach their home Tao turned his head with a serious expression to look at Sera "Dad let me do all the talking okay i don't want another accident happening." he whispered to his father as the approached the door with his dad nodding in confirmation opening the door he was met with the eerily sweet voice of his mother "Tao, Sera i thought i told you no training today seems like you need some punishment" she said with an aura of a demon coming off her in waves "Look mom i beat all the other warriors and showed up the nobleman's guards again that has to count for something"He tried to argue back his mother in turn gave him a sweet supportive smile"Good job dear your almost to your goal but as you said you defeated all the other warriors and since they are resting you have to go hunting for the village as punishment"she remarked sweetly "WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Tao yelled "aren't i too young to do that dangerous of work i mean i am only twelve" he exclaimed nervously "Well your Father cant do it anymore and everyone else is out of commission so it has to be you good luck honey" she said as he sweat dropped.

It was late in the evening it was time to start the hunt, Tao took up a long sword from the village armory and went out the gates into Jigoku forest walking into the forest where he was found all those years ago gave him a sense of calm since he had been here before he knew where to go but ironically he didn't know anything about this forests danger beasts that were silently stalking him ever since he left the village after walking into a clearing he looked up into the parting of the trees enjoying the serene grace of the beautiful forest. Grrrr... he heard a loud growling all around him he as he felt the ground rumble as six earth dragons surrounded him one by one popping out of the ground "Just my luck six fucking each dragons mother if i get out of this i will murder you!"He thought frantically for a way out of this situation eventually he realized the only way out was... to kill them all. He took the long sword in his hand and pointed towards the first Earth Dragon "I was told by my mother to eliminate all of you for the village and that is what i will do." He said as he got into his stance and ran towards it firstly slicing off its legs in a graceful display of strength as the beast fell he suddenly appeared at its side and watched as its large body hit the grass floor of the forest after its fall Tao stood on top of it with a stoic face as he delivered the killing blow severing it head as its blood spurted out like a geyser Tao stood silently watching as its body stopped writhing "I hope that one day we will meet again and on that day you will be a more formidable opponent." He said with no emotion is his voice as he turned to the rest of the dragons "Who's next my friends." He said eerily as he continued to massacre the dragons one by one until the only thing that remained of them was their bisected limbs.

"Well that was easy i thought they would be more of a challenge." Tao thought to himself as he carried the a couple limbs of earth dragon with him back to the village with him "I cant wait to eat moms Earth Dragon stew." he said happily to himself as he began to think if he hadn't brought a sword it would have been ten times more difficult and a bit dull but then again he had no reason to think about that all he had to think about was cleaning off his sword when he got home and his mothers cooking of course.

[8pm-Tengoku Village One day before Tao's departure]

"I cant believe this is happening i leave for the empire tomorrow i cant wait hopefully Yuki will not kill me over this." Tao thought happily to himself it was almost time for him to go on his expedition to the empire over the years he had become the strongest in his village. Truthfully he was already the strongest in his village when he had hit his 13th birthday so that wasn't reason why he was allowed to leave truthfully his father had gotten so weak he can barely stand anymore much less stand up so he couldn't keep up with the the empires taxes. His village wasn't exactly poor but it wasn't rich either so in a matter of time if He didn't go to the empire and make money for his parents. They would be bled dry of resources and Tao simply couldn't let that happen though that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to go there was one more reason why and it was another more selfless one He wanted to get stronger he had to to protect is loved ones as he hit puberty he started to attract a lot of female attention which after a while began his loving harem. His first time having sex was with his first harem member Yuki after a romantic date a year back and after that a lot of girls in the village started to come on to him and to make them all happy he decided to start a harem but don't think he didn't love them all dearly just a lot of them had come at once and they were all a little overbearing almost as much as his mother so the only one he had told was Yuki and he asked her to keep it a secret as much as he loved his parents he had to grow stronger to protect them and his harem.

Later that day his Father Sera called him to his bedside the messenger had said it was something important in response to that Tao had ran over to his home so fast he was barely visible to most people once he had reached the home he opened the door to his fathers resting body with his eyes being locked on the door. "Tao you have grown into a strong man worthy of so much admiration i couldn't be happier my son" He said in a weak raspy voice "Father Thank you so much-" "Tao said as he started to walk closer to his father "I'm not long for this world i don't know how long i have left but i know its not much please my son take my last gift to you i hope it will help you in your pursuit of strength" he stated as Gabriel came in the room holding a beautiful double bladed halberd and handed it to him "Its made with the finest danger beast materials i have collected throughout my life with you i want you to take it with you live and grow even stronger until no one can stop you from completing your goals my son"Sera continued as Tao took the weapon from Gabriel's hands it was certainly heavy making him wonder how his mother was able to hand it to him leading him to think his mother had been training recently as well "Thank you father i will carry it as long as i can to remind me of you and mothers kindness in helping a young boy with nothing find his true home and for that i am truly grateful to both of you." Tao stated with determination burning in his eyes as he held his fathers last gift he prepared he would leave at dawn He had just heard of the empires victory at Fallhaven ultimately destroying the rebellion thanks to the new great general Esdeath he wondered what kind of woman she was as he began to slip into sleep ready to start his new life in the empire as Taoreta Tenshi the Fallen Angel...


End file.
